Campaign
"Enemy Drying, Paperus Slowing, Revenge-Killing Boss-Popping advernture is the most fun I have had in a long time!" ''-Gabe Newell'' Overview Campaign of moist-towelette on average is about 6 hours long, and you are a moist-towelette that avoids being dried by various enemies. There are also special missions every now and then (AKA (47) every day) that earn you Money, a little Special Money used to add cosmetic effects to your weapons, and Experience. Storyline (Very Sad, Don't Read If Sad) Moist-towelette's family was brutaly dried to death by the great land advance of the Toilete Paperus's in the 30's. Moist-towelette is going for revenge, and is armed with a trusty Toothpick Gun to pop down enemies and slow them down and his signature weapon, the stock Hair Dryer 250 to dry his enemies to death. His ultimate goal is to get to the Breeding Grounds and nail-pop everyone to death while fighting off hundreds of many diverse enemies. Stock Weapons His Toothpick Gun will slow down enemies by 50% for 4 seconds, and after 8 consecutive shots to an enemy, will slow them down by 75% for 15 seconds. It fires every 0.4 seconds, and does low damage. It is primarily used for the popular tactic Slow'n-Dry or Slow'n-Pop. However, it is one of the few long-ranged weapons he has, so it is still viable at long range. This is also commonly used to move toward an enemy from far away, and shoot at him while moving toward it so he is super slow for 15 seconds, and nearly can't hurt you unless the enemy posseses ranged weapons. You can "Slow-Lock" an enemy by constantly shooting an enemy with the nail gun to keep them extremely slow. You can purchase the Stun upgrade that stuns them for a max of 0.2 seconds (0.1 on bosses). The nail gun has by default 20 ammo and takes a grueling-6-seconds to reload. His Signature Hair Dryer 250 drys enemies to death, like the death of his family. Judging it by the label on the side, he managed to steal it from a Paperasus Manglus somehow. It fires every 0.1 seconds rapid fire and quickly takes down many basic enemies. It will pass through enemies, and can stack. After applying the Hair Dryer 250 for 3 seconds on an enemy, he will start burning for 4 seconds which will continually happen until the user stops firing his weapon. Fire does massive damage and can spread from enemy to enemy. The Hair Dryer 250 overheats from about 7 seconds of strait firing, and takes 5 seconds to cool down. During the cool down progress, he cannot fire. It is possible to purchase an upgrade to fire longer, and have a shorter cooldown (see Larger Space and Ice Cubed) After the second level, he gets a Power-Popper 60. It is shot out at a very high velocity, and has to be reloaded after every shot (takes 1.5 seconds without upgrades to reload). It fires a Balloon "Filled with a deadly mixture of nitrogen and an unknown combustable we found lying on the road." When it hits an enemy, it will burst and do fairly massive damage to enemies, stunning them for .5 seconds (if not a boss, boss is stunned for 0.3 seconds) and doing lots of knockback. It can affect multiple enemies, and such is good for crowd control. It has a fuse of 4 seconds, though if you press X while holding it, it will not detonate until you let it go. While holding X you cannot fire any other weapons or shoot another Balloon without upgrades. Health Moist-towelette will die after long enough from drying out, torn apart, sat on, ''used, ''having enough holes in him, stanging in desert too long, and dissolving from standing in water/moist area (would you believe it) too long. If timed right, he can propell himself forward a huge distance with his stock Power-Popper 60 if he holds X while he moves onto the Balloon at a cost of about 35% of his health with no upgrades. Upgrades will make him take less air-burst damage, or upgrading damage for the Balloon will propel Moist-towelette farther at the cost of about an extra 7% per upgrade level. Category:Game Category:Singleplayer Category:Upgrades Category:Weapons Category:Wet Towels :3 Category:Moist Category:Ded Category:Sad Category:Unhappy Category:Y U DO DIS Category:Ur no lifie Category:Stfu Category:Moistie Category:Very moist Category:Wet Category:Dead